monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Superlady01
Hi and Welcome to My Talk Page! You are free to leave a message, telling or asking me something i know do requests. But no nasty messages! or Alice be sad and kill you :) Thank you for reading this, bye Everybody! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Superlady01 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Monster high adoptables Hi Superlady,I was wondering if I can adopt the baby fox.You haven't been on the adoptable store so yeah.I think its better with you being on there and Shanell0420 isn't adding extra pics without permission anymore,I think.So please come to Monster high adoptables :)!Anita333 Can you make a Ternelle OC?? Can you also make a Ternelle OC added to a Ternelle Family List? Rules: *You cannot add white, pale or tan skin. You can use bronze, instead. *You can use the first name. (Example: Rose, Emmy, Kayla, Denze, Rosea) *You do not steal pictures. You can use a base if you want to color. *You can't frankendoll this base because it is safe and sound. *Enjoy! Shanell0420 (talk) 02:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ok Umm...hi? Imagine every molecule in your body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light. 06:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) So For make also a Ternelle Family member, you also take the empires of Tern'Onel example: Goaroyèl , Marachë , Younimæn . Ternelle members will be able to be names who mean something example: Zusa means Sweet Please Respect they rule also. 20:57, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Superlady01 Superlady01, I need your help. My OC, Jennifer "Gwendolyn" Neko was going to be in the fucking line, Forward to the 18s for a free base. Can my OC will be on it? Shanell0420 (talk) 03:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) MH Bio adoptables. Hey Superlady01! This is the Wikia Contributor that created the MH Bio adoptables page. Yes you can have the Howlia Werewolf bio. I already wrote Taken in bold. Like that. Now, get started on your new character with that bio! ok i'm really reling on you please could you desighn a doll line called monster high:origins please do it well you can find who is in it on the page 18:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I noticed something different. Did you edit the MH Bio adoptables page? Because I saw 2 bios that I did not make. I checked under what people have been doing under recent activities and it said that you edited MH Bio adoptables (I forgot the time). Well, Thank You for adding more and next time you have to ask if you want to add more bios. Still, thanks for adding more but next time don't forget to ask first. It's ok it's your first time adding more bios so I'm fine with it. (I could never even think of bios like that). But just remember now. Ask before you put. -.Thank You @Shannel0940 i have not changed anything recently cause i cant do bios well , if i did i wopuld of asked you first sincerily . ~Superlady01~ And one more thing If I have mistaken you for putting 2 more bios tell me im afraid you have Superlady01 (talk) 18:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Which OC? Yoooo~ Thank you for voting! Like promised I will draw one of your OCs.Please leave a message on my Talk Page and tell me which one you want me to draw. :) Bigrika (talk) 17:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Moonisssa Here's DOTD!! Hope you like it Sorry it took so long! I didn't think anyone came to my shop anymore! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Alice Liddell I'm done with your OC Alice! Hope you like her X3 Feel free to use this Image wherever necessary on this wiki. Only here please! ~Rika 14:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Your wellcome ;) If you want to draw one of my OCs, choose the one you like best :) ~Rika 16:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Superlady01 (talk) 18:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you add these to your Adoptables GallerY? Moon Spirit Balazar.PNG warrior7.PNG Vampire who sucks the blood out of people.PNG|Vampire Ghoul who sucks the blood out Yidowillow.PNG earrthhhhh.PNG Air elemental ghoul3.PNG fire11.PNG water spirit.PNG Shanell0420 (talk) 15:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey, it's GirlX. Um, I'm done with Alice Liddell and here is the pic: I hope you like it. I chose which character I want you to draw for me, my OC, Jade Blue. Click the link so that you could see the picture. You don't have to try so hard to make all the details, but I made the details on your pic, but since I used a dress up game for Jade's basic picture, there are details. About the pic of Alice, I worked real hard on it to make it perfect for you, and I had some trouble while doing the two things on the dress, but I got a hang of it, and the necklace was a bit hard too, because I just couldn't get the curve right. The most easiest things was the shoes. And the knife, the blood on the knife, and the blood on the dress took a while, too. I'm sorry about the lips though. That's all. I hope you like the pic and please don't forget to give me credit. Please get started with my OC, Jade, as soon as possible. -Stay calm and eat TACOS! Thank you! She looks really great :) ~Rika 08:28, July 20, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Hi! It's GirlX! Thank you sooooo much for the picture of Rose Goyle! And thank you for daying that I was extra nice. I'm really happy. :D Thanks! -Haters gonna Hate You are really a great friend, Superlady. :) Don't mention it, sweety. :) Halloween Queen Request Hi Superlady01! I'm sorry to say this, but.....I couldn't make your OC, Halloween. She was too hard! Nah! I'm just kidding! XD I made her and she had only a few parts that were kinda hard, but it was kinda amusing, too. The spider on her shirt and the bones on her legs were the most hardest between all that were difficult. So, here she is!: Please give me credit, too! I'll be waiting for Melody's picture! :) -Haters gonna Hate The Last of Us Fanon Wiki Hey, Superlady! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my friend's wiki. It's about The Last of Us and you get to make your own character. I ask you this because I know that you like The Last of Us. Here's the link to the wiki: http://the-last-of-us-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Of_Us_Fanon_Wiki I hope you join! Bye! :) -Haters gonna Hate ??? Hi, Superlady. Do you mean the request of Halloween Queen? If yes, I want my OC, Melody Gorgon. -Haters gonna Hate Wow, I love them! I'll post them on their pages right now! Thanks! Oh and please don't forget to give me credit for Halloween's pic. -Haters gonna Hate Please Hi, Superlady. I have something quite serious to talk about with you. Please, don't edit my OC pages without my permission. I saw what have you done on Lexi Stein's page, one of my OCs, you put her favorite food, which I did not do. I'm sort of mad at you, but do not be upset. I am only saying this because I am not pleased with what you did. If you wondering how I found out that you did it, I check Lexi's page history and found your username in it. And don't get me wrong, but I'm sure that you did it, and not me. I do not remember me writing that. So you have no right to edit my OC pages. I hope you understand. -Stay calm and love HABBEY Ok Ok .Thank you!! p.s. Fun contest! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 20:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Wha'???? Hi, Superlady. I got your message but....who won then? I got two OCs in the contest....Oh, don't tell me that Aly won! C'mon! -Stay calm and love HABBEY! *facepalm* Uggh.....Ok. *frowns* -Stay calm and love HABBEY! ..... Hi, it's GirlX. When is your birthday then? -Stay calm and love HABBEY! Hi Hi made you a get well soon card after your trampolining accident hope thats not too weird here you go! --Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol Lol is that the little one u said about on your blog post?--Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Explanation Doesnt matter XD --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: VERY IMPORTANT Hi, Superlady. It's GirlX, here. Look, I'm not the kind to pick up fights, but I'm going to take this easy with you. Do you mean the way I use bases? If yes, here's what I got to say to you: I didn't 'steal' the way you use bases. After all, I HAVE a point: You were the one who INSPIRED me when you made that page to of how you use bases. It makes sense, think about it. I took the idea, not STEALING. If you mean something else, please tell me. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ????? O.o Yeah, I guess it's kinda nice. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Superlady, calm down. I didn't mean any harm, I gave you my opinion, it's nice. Are you going mad like the girl in the video game??? XD (Btw, what is that video game??? Never heard of it.) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow, Ok, interesting. Scary. It's like Alice in Wonderland, then?? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) But it IS kinda cool, since I'm kinda use to blood. (I was bleeding from the nose a few days ago, and I took care of it alone, seeing all the BLOOD. (Yes, again with the 'kinda' XD, No bad words! XD) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Hi, Superlady! It's GirlX here! Ok, so I was thinking to make this fangtastic series including canon MH characters, users on here, and OCs. So I chose you to be a special guest in it! Yes, there will be Alice: Madness Returns in the series, I promise. It's fun, I swear. Please reply soon! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure, she can be in it! Thanks! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Sisters Hey, Superlady! I got your message, but I don't know about that....You see, I'm the owner of Kasumi Silversnow, not Yukie, Yukie belongs to AnimeQueen97. You should ask her, either on Yukie's page (like how I did) or just leave a message on her talk page. But if AnimeQueen does accept to let you make a Yuki-Onna sister, she can be in the series, but if not, what shall I do? It's AnimeQueen's choice since she was the first one in the first place to make Yukie, the first member of the Silversnow family. Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Rise to the moon with the dead of night! Superlady, don't create a page that we haven't even agreed to. And NO, Yukie CANNOT have anymore sisters. BUT, she can have a brother, so please change Yasahiro. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 17:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) HEY, change your attitude. And if you can't draw one, make one at the TekTek Dream Avatar site. Everyone on this wiki is mostly doing this. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 17:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Um.... Hi Evie. Geez, I'm just saying, "it would help your OC improve". Please don't be angry at me, I haven't done anything. :( MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! This is for being a clawsome member of the wiki! hope you like!Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) HI again! Glad you like her! :) Its okay you dont have to draw me an OC! :)Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Out of my OCs you mean? Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay then! Okay if you insist I choose Kitty Prowling. :) Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!! Omg I love her I will add her to the page in a minute thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ive added it. Do you want me to add colour scheme too or not? Sorry if that sounds like a weirds question lol Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Saw your blog Saw your blog I would swap this for that one she could be a vampire or a normie or whatever --Birdywirdygal (talk) 15:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT Hello Superlady. This conversation is....important. I have saw what you did on your talk page. You have might been 'inspired' of what I wrote on MY talk page, but please, don't copy me. I have read it and compared it to my small message on my talk page and noticed that it was...simillar. Please explain to me why did you do this and with no madness or bad words. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Three Things Hi Superlady! I got your message about Seawolf. First, I know. She/he keeps coming to my adoptable shop and just adopt almost all of them carelessly. I'm not letting Seawolf adopt ANYTHING from my adoptable shop EVER again, she/he took enough! Second, please don't copy my saying when I leave the link to my user name. It's not even my saying, it's from the first song in the movie, Nightmare Before Christmas. Thrid, do you want me to make a template for you on your Ever After High Wiki? Like for the characters or the OC of the month? I can do those. Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Rise to the moon with the dead of night! Ok, I'll do it now! I already edited the community messages which you can see on the Recent Wiki Activity. Anything else you're having trouble with? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I'll do it right now. I just finished the OC template, to check it out, go to the search bar on your wiki and type, "Template:InfoboxOC", then hit enter and you'll see the link to it. click it to check it out. I hope you like it! Also, it's going to be annouced soon, I need to continue the prizes first. P.S I'll also do the character of the month template for you. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that meant alot. :) Ok, so I edited the bar thing you asked about and I'm going to make the template for the OC of the month now, then I have to continue on with the prizes and my wiki, The Smurfs Fandom Wiki, google it to check it out. It's still under construction a bit, but it's still awesome. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Yes. But I really do enjoy making new wikis. But Witch Fandom Wiki is probably the best I have. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 10:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Superlady, the results are said on Witch Fandom Wiki, go check it out! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 11:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hey. sorry about everything with the adopting. ;*( i'm so ashamed.Seawolf300 (talk) 16:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC)seawolf300 Your 'Bewarned' Message Hi Superlady!, I heard about this Seawolf300 person who took the adoptable pics and never uses them. Look, I'm sorry if that's what she's really doing but I've been to many different adoptable stores and she adopts in each one? I don't know this Seawolf300 very well so I can't do anything until I find out more about her. I'll look in her Contributions on what she's been doing lately around the wiki though. Anita333 Whoa Seawolf did that?Crazy! ThePowerPuffKittie Hey = Hey superlady. I heard about the adoptables problem ( If you know what I mean) and I have just reported it to thenaturals. I dont think you should give you know who anymore adoptables after what happened. --Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) XD I don't like bananas.XD ThePowerPuffKittie comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Hi do you like my new avatar? I drew it myself :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol Thanks do you mean in real life or on a drawing???? -Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) well.. If you want I can draw you you one :) what colours??? --Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ill give it a go when I can get hold of the computer :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) No gory! No gory though lol --Birdywirdygal (talk) 15:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) here you go! Birdywirdygal (talk) 17:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Help, PRONTO! XD Hey, Evie! Can you give me advice? Which name is better, Rose or Isabell, for the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, not the Disney one, that old french thingy. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) So you choose Rose? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Daughter of Alice:Madness Returns's Mad Hatter Hi, Evie! ^^ Check out my OC: Molly Hatter MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Evie! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) A TEAriffic Idea! Hi, Evie! So I just had this fangtastic idea: You should make a Alice: Madness Returns Fandom Wiki! You'll be the founder and Sola and I could be admins! Sola can help with the artwork and I could help with the edits and controls! Tell me what you think! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but you didn't put me admin, so I can't. If you put me admin, I can do it. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Ok, if you look at the bottom of the wiki page, you'll see a bar with links, My Tools, Customize, and Admin. Click Admin and look for a button that says, Users Rights. Click that and type my username, MonsterGirl2002, in that little search box that will appear and then if you hit enter, the page will load and if you scroll down you'll see a little box and it says 'administrator', click on the little box then scroll some more and click 'save users groups'. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:37, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Dolly-Maker Hi Evie! Um, I finished doing your Dolly-Maker request yesterday but I have no idea why I didn't leave a message on your talk page after I finished her. XD Anyways, here she is! I'm sorry if I didn't make the stiches right, But I tried to make them as perfect as they were in the picture you made. But I, myself, like her heels. She was quite easy and simple and she didn't take much time to make. I hope you like her! ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:43, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! ^^ And that's ok, I was quite surprised about what you said, though. But yeah. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats, I guess? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol Lol u look so different on that drawing on your profile to ehen u posted pics pf urself :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 20:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Evie! Please check out my new wiki, http://haunted-nightmares.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Nightmares_Wiki It totally need users! Here's a blog post to know more about the rules!: User blog:MonsterGirl2002/BEST WIKI EVER MADE! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Category Copying Hi, Superlady. I'm really in a bad mood. I noticed that you copied and paste what I wrote on MY category page. And also, do not forget that you also copied me on the small message on my talk page. Please change them. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, wait, I have a question. Why do you copy ME? Do you like the way I contribute on the wiki? Are you jealous? Do you get so inspired by my work? Which one? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Then why are you copying me? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't get what you said. Ok, I'm really upset from you and I would like you to change things to make everything better. And did you get the message on The Last of Us Fanon Wiki? If not, go check your message wall there. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Um, no. The mesasge isn't from me, it's from Alex. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) This is what he said in the first message he replied to you when you asked if you could be admin: -Hello, Superlady01. Do you have a console to play The Last Of Us on? I'll think about making you admin, i will notify you when i made up my mind. Tell me what do you know about The Last Of Us. For Example: Characters and Story, and if you want to be admin you have to stay on the wiki for quite sometime. Make characters and a story but work hard on them then ill be able to know if you should be admin. Ok Bye!- And this is the second one, he was just pointing it out: -Oh, and MonsterGirl2002 is my little sister.- MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's why he made me admin on both of his wikis. Ok, to straighten things up. Maybe you should fix and change everything you copied from me and that's all! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ghostly Habits Wiki, link: http://ghostly-habits.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ghostkiller2132 And wait, wait, wait. What about the picture on your category page? You obviously copied me because I wrote "Welcome to MonsterGirl2002's OCs" and I posted a picture with the text with three of my OCs. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Um, Hel-lo! (XD) Why can't you get your own ideas? You're quite creative so why copy someone? And, I thought you said you were 11, but on my bro's message wall you said that you were 13. O.o MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Lets not let this happen again. P.S 99 message on my talk page! XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) My brother is right beside me and he read your message on The Last of Us Fanon Wiki. ^^ Lol, yeah, 100 now. XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, go on the The Last of Us Wiki chat so it could be easier to talk. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It's Ok It's totally ok. And yeah, half of my mouth is still druged. XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I think Iracebeth is cute. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Request hi Ive done your request Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Glad you like Also here is my entry to your comp Birdywirdygal (talk) 17:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) HI here is the teacup Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) OK! Does it have to say the "like alice I'm always curious" bit? Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:My requests Erm Evie, did you even read my blog post about the spider torso again after I posted some comments? She doesn't look anywhere close to the Talia I had in mind but thanks anyway. This is her dad in the pictures and have you noticed the tattoo on his forehead and the fact that he has 4 wings? When Talia is calm (innocent mode), she has the blue tattoo, but when's she's angry (guilty mode), she gets the red tattoo. Her innocent mode hair color is white while her guilty mode has dark brown. And she has white, transparent skin! Also, she has six arms! Two normal arms and four feathered ones. Next time be patient! 3886-1.jpg Temozarela_Bloodness_by_KrazyAznPen.jpg temozarela_by_sheralt-d60qwnb.jpg Re:... Of course! It's very nice. I'll put it in the gallery on Agnes' page. This is the pic Hello Eviester, this is Talia's basic. Try to draw this! It took me three hours to complete it.Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 00:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC)